Dragonball Neo
by Umbra the Devil
Summary: After destroying 16, Cell obtained his perfect form by absorbing the androids, and began doing battle with Umbra (me ), Nocta, Vegeta, and Trunks. The four warriors suffered a brutal defeat and Cell took his leave to broadcast his "revolution". The Z-Fighters, Umbra, and Nocta trained hard ten days for the Cell Games, which became a 2v2 after Gene was birthed by Cell. (AU)
1. chapter 1

Umbra and Nocta were sparring in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to ready themselves for the Cell Games, which was tomorrow. Umbra was a male demon with light brown skin, dark shoulder-length hair, and black eyes with white pupils. Nocta was a female saiyan with dark spiky hair, black eyes, and light skin.

Umbra blocked and dodged Nocta's attacks then kneed her in the stomach, which was followed by a punch to the jaw. Nocta slid along the ground. Rising from the ground, Nocta was now in her ssj form. Although Nocta was much stronger, she still couldn't land a blow and found herself getting knocked down over and over. Umbra was getting annoyed with Nocta dragging out the spar session and decided to put it to rest. Nocta dusted herself off as she got up, "Ok, now that I know where your power stands, I will have to use my special form to beat you. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Nocta's aura and hair changed from gold to a dark shade of purple while her aquamarine eyes turned red. "What now stands before you, Umbra, is a super saiyan of darkness. This is my Dark Super Saiyan form! Want to submit now before this gets bloody?" Umbra found himself grinning at the whole spectacle; he sensed that Nocta's power was 75% of the amount of power Cell used when he reached his perfect form, surpassing Trunks's super buff form a little. Umbra frowned knowing that Cell was nowhere near his full power when he, Nocta, Vegeta, and Trunks fought him. "Nocta," Umbra transformed into his demon form; his mouth and eyes were filled with white light, a thin white streak of light ran down from each of his eyes to the bottom of his face, his skin was pitch black, and his hair was glowing white, "I'm gonna pound you so hard that you will become pregnant," Umbra charged at Nocta. Nocta was now on even grounds with Umbra as neither of them could land a blow, but that didn't last long. "Wait! What did you just sa-," Umbra caught Nocta's jaw with a right hook, "I said I was going to fuck you up." Nocta chuckled at the remark and they continued fighting.

Power Levels (During the Cell Games)

Cell 6350

Gene 6150

Gohan 66 SSJ1 3300

Goku 54 SSJ1 2700

Vegeta 50 SSJ1 2500

Trunks 48 SSJ1 2400

Piccolo 45 SN 2160

Krillin 32

Tien 27

Yamcha 22

Umbra 65 Demon 5525

Nocta 45 SSJ1 2250 DSSJ 5398


	2. chapter 2

"NIGHTMARE CANNON!" Nocta spewed a red energy beam that Umbra easily dodged. "There's something you should know of me. I hail from a clan of demons that get stronger during a fight. This hereditary technique is called "War Sense", and there are two branches that make it up: Combatant and Tactician. With combatant, I gain a 55% increase in power level, strength, speed, and endurance every 15 seconds. And as for tactician, I can predict your next moves and find weaknesses in your fighting ability or techniques in order to counter it," Nocta came to realize that was why Umbra was able to gradually fight with more ease whereas she couldn't even keep up. Nocta swung at Umbra and found his boot deep in her gut. As she coughed blood, her purple spiky mane reverted to its normal color, and she fell to the ground. "W-We're not done yet," Nocta got back up and took her fighting stance. "Don't kid yourself, you lost, again," Nocta took off her karate gi and boots, leaving her in her purple sports bra and black yoga pants. "Getting rid of your weighted clothes is smart, but it won't do much," Nocta ignored Umbra and powered up to her Dssj form. She charged at the demon full force in an attempt to win. Umbra wasn't able to concentrate after seeing Nocta's boobs and butt, "Remember, Nocta, I'm gonna fuck you up!" The two warriors clashed once more. Nocta spewed black mist in Umbra's face, which blinded him and made her ki undetectable to him, "I guess I win. NIGHTMARE CANNON!" Nocta reappeared behind Umbra at the last second and blasted him. "Nice try, but that proves to be useless," Umbra flew at Nocta from the side but ends up crashing into her, rendering her unconscious. Regaining his eyesight, Umbra saw that his face was mere inches away from Nocta's breasts. Having reached his limit, Umbra's body went limp and he vainly tried to move; but he couldn't, so he just lied there with the rapid Lub-dubs and breathing from Nocta becoming the only thing he can hear until he drifted to sleep.

"Father, time flies by for us perfect beings, does it not?" The orange, shorter look-alike of Cell known as Gene crossed his arms as he looked up at the sky, dark red orbs eyeing the birds. "No. Waiting ten days just to annihilate this unevenly shaped ball of dirt, water, and human infestation feels like waiting a whole year. Should have scheduled it on hump da-," Cell sensed someone behind him and turned around. "With these bayonets, I shall send you monsters to Hell where you belong. Ya time on earth ends now," the blonde irishman hurled his weapons at Cell and Gene with no effect. Gene facepalmed for a moment then kicked the man far into the air, "Based on the direction I sent him, that motherfucker will find himself in Alaska," Gene stopped and looked at Cell, "And why on hump day?"


	3. chapter 3

Nocta was not surprised at the position she found herself when woke up. The saiyan expected some shit like this to happen at some point, the times Umbra would grin and ogle at her ass and breasts, not caring if he got caught. Nocta had to admit that Umbra was kind of cute, even though she doesn't give a damn that much about looks, but of fighting skills. She prefers to roll with the best of them for she would be needing a mate who can hold his own against her, and the demon resting on her chest happens to meet that criterion. It was decided; she will give Umbra the go-ahead to take her to poundtown. Nocta heard a noise exit from Umbra's mouth, and he happened to be purring. _"What the fucking hell? He's fucking purring!"_ Nocta found herself giggling at Umbra. Nocta got from under Umbra and took off the rest of her clothes. She felt her heart pound from the anticipation of the pain and pleasure she aims to receive as Umbra woke up and saw her sitting in front of him naked. "Sadly, this is only a dream," Umbra showed that he had no interest at all in Nocta by the tone of his voice and averted gaze. "Not a dream, but it's nice to know you think of me in your sleep," after hearing that, Umbra blushed a deep crimson. "Sooo...mind telling me why 18 and 17 kept addressing you as Black?" Umbra smiled at the saiyan, "because I am black……….(deep voice) from the waist dooooooown!" After saying that, Umbra shed his clothes, revealing his scarred muscular body along with his throbbing 12 inch schlong. "Uhhhh….Wait a damn minute! They saw that!?" Nocta had to cover her mouth to avoid drooling. "They took my clothes while I was bathing, and I chased them down," Umbra felt something wet on his dick. He noticed that Nocta was licking the tip until she inserted his erection into her mouth. She had no intentions of sucking him, but to lube up his appendage with her saliva. Turning around, Nocta wiggled her ass, "We don't have much time left, pick where to ram into and be brutal. Make it hurt!" Nocta was masochistic, so the pain she'll feel will complement with the pleasure.

While Dende napped in his living quarters, Popo paced back and forth in front of the time chamber, repeating a sentence. "DEVIL SHOTGUN!!!" Umbra yelled as a black ki blast shot out from the side of the time chamber, scaring Popo. "All these squares make a circle," Popo continued pacing.


End file.
